The Desruction of Love
by Starcosuperfan2015
Summary: Instead of starting another year at Alfea the Winx go to Blooms home planet. The Trix have a new friend and the girls need to unlock a new transformation to defeat them but some drama stirs up for Stella and the best news ever for Bloom from Sky but they need to save Domino
1. the start

**Chapter 1**

 _Blooms POV._

"Hey what is wrong Stella?" I said concerned she is never quiet once she is off the phone.

"Bloom why is my father so horrible to me?" Stella said bursting out in tears

"What's wrong Stella? What did your dad say to you?" I said comforting her

"My dad is choosing who I'm meant to marry and I'm not allowed to marry BRANDON" Stella cried I felt so sorry for her just then the rest of the Winx walked into Stella's room

"We herd crying we so we came to investigate, what is wrong with Stella Bloom? Aisha said

" Stella's father is arranging who she is going to marry as you can tell it is not Brandon and she is upset." I said with desperation in my voice.

"Girls Mrs Faragonda wants to speak with you." Yelled miss Grezelda as she bursts into our room as always

"We are coming." Said Musa polity then we all followed Musa and Miss Grezelda

*20 minutes later*

"Mrs Faragonda the Winx are here." said Miss Grezelda

"Come in girls." Said Mrs Faragonda in her usual happy tone

we opened the door to see Mrs Faragonda master Saliden and our specialist I wonder what they are doing here.

" Hello Ladies." My Sky said in his most royal voice.

"Hello Mrs Faragonda and Master Saliden welcome to Alfea." I said trying to act like the princess I'm supposed to be.

" Hello Winx I know you just got here but we have a important message from Domino your parents Bloom they need our help." Saliden said with a heavy heart. my face went from my happy self to despair and panic

" What no my parents, my sister what is happening are they ok?" I asked franticly then I saw Sky walk over to me and put his hand s on my shoulders I felt safe but still worried.

"Don't worry Bloom your Family are ok my cousins squad are at the palace protecting it especially your sister." Sky said reassuring me I felt hope lift in my heart.

"So who is the villain this time." Techna said in a sarcastic tone

" A girl called Miria Sentopia or as she is now known as Miriaselbal meaning misery and guess who she is working with the Trixs." Mrs Faragonda said

why did I recognise that name hang on her mother is a member of the court she is head judge she takes care of all the murder trials her mother is a great friend of my own.

" Bloom are you ok?" Flora asked

" Um yeah I'm fine I just know that surname her mother is head judge at the court in Domino she was always a good fairy but why is she turning bad." I said in shock at the fact my sisters best friend is now causing trouble.

" We need you to leave for Domino right now." Mrs Faragonda continued "There is no time for delay the boys are going with you."

"LETS GO WINX!" Shouted Stella in excitement that she was visiting her second favourite dimension after her own.

we all laughed at Stella's enthusiasm at the fact she was visiting my planet

"Ok off you go Winx the journey ahead is long Goodbye girls and boys look out for them." said Mrs Faragonda and Master Saliden.

we rushed out the door and went to grab our bags while the boys started up the owl ready for take off we were ready and we had completely forgotten about Stella's crises with her dad. 

**Meanwhile in Domino**

 _Oretell's POV_

"Watch out boys" I commanded the boys in the squad

"Yes sir" said Thoren (Sky's Cousin)

"Dad watch out" Yelled my beloved daughter

"Don't worry sweetheart I will be." I reassured her

*Daphne Niph of Sirenix*

"Daphne be careful darling" my wife said to our darling daughter

"Dad when is Bloom and her friends coming" Daphne said in caution " If they don't come it will be Domino's destruction."

"I know Daphne." I said then a boulder came towards my darling girl "Daphne watch out."

"AHHHH..."


	2. In Domino

**Previously**

 **"Daphne watch out"**

 **"AHH!"**

 **chapter 2 in Domino**

 _Blooms POV_

"Don't worry Daphne I got you." I said as I caught her mid flight

"Bloom how did you get here so fast." My sister said to me in shock

" That is easy we were coming here to help anyway so we were half way here and I hade a feeling you were in trouble I told Sky to go faster he did I transformed into my butterflix jumped out the back of the owl and bam I saved you." I said with a smiling face.

"Well you always know when I'm in trouble don't you Bloom." Daphne said laughing as I put her safely on the ground

"Well I think it is called sister telepathy." I said trying to be technical

"Bloom are you alright you kinda just jumped out the back of the owl." Sky asked running up to me with the rest of the Winx and the specialists.

"Yeah I'm fine I hade to save my sister she was about to be squished by a boulder and she was trapped in a magical bubble she could not break out of." I explained he gave me a big hug

"As usual my sisters feelings are always right it is another skill she has, thank you Bloom ." Daphne thanked me and gave me a big sister hug

"Daphne my dear are you ok." Thoren asked as he was running towards us just like Sky did to me.

"Yes Thoren I'm fine thanks to my amazing little sister and her friends." Daphne said pointing at me and Sky

"Hey Thoren nice to see you again." I said cheerfully

"Hello Princess Bloom and Prince Sky." Thoren said formally

"Thoren why so formal?" Sky asked

"Maybe because a certain Queen and King are behind you two." Thoren said we turned around to see my mum and dad

"Mum, Dad it is so nice to see you." I said giving them a big hug

"Bloom my darling girl how are you dear." My mum (Queen Marion) said returning the hug

"I'm good a little bit shocked at what I herd at school I panicked and we came straight here to see if you guys are ok the first thing I do when I get here is save my older sister from being crushed." I explained

"Well we are glad you are home Bloom and nice to see you again Prince Sky." My dad (King Oritel) said

"It is a pleasure to be here King Oritel we couldn't let Bloom go on here own so myself, the Winx and specialists came with her." Sky said formally.

"Well why don't we all go inside and rest for a bit the attacks have seemed to have stopped for a bit we have been under attack all day." My dad said as he and my mother began to walk inside.

my friends, Daphne and Thoren walked inside but Sky wanted to talk to me for a bit.

"Sky are you ok?" I asked he isn't being himself around my parents

"Yes Bloom I am fine just a bit nervous and I wanted to tell you something I didn't bother bringing up at the school." Sky said with a disappointed look on his face

"What is it Sky? why do you look so sad?" I asked

"It is Diaspro she has joined forces with the Trix to take down you." Sky said with a heavy heart he looked really worried like he didn't know what to do. "I'm worried that you are going to get hurt and Diaspro will do anything for revenge I know you can take care of yourself but I'm your boyfriend so I'm going to be worried just be safe ok."

"Aww that is really sweet Sky but no need to worry about me I am always careful what I want to know is why is Diaspro after revenge on me." I said as I gave him a big hug to reassure him

" That is the upsetting part she wants to get rid of you so she can have me but I won't let that happen she teamed up with the Trix a month ago and now that the Trix teamed up with that new villain making Diaspro even more powerful." Sky said as a tear fell from his eye

"Hey don't cry I'm safe right now and you are always gonna be beside me to keep it that way Sky because you love me and I love you." I said

"Thank you Bloom you always know how to make me feel better." Sky said with a smile back on his face

"Come on lets go inside the others will be wondering where we are." I said holding Skys hand to take him inside but as I grabbed his hand he kissed me

"Yeah lets go inside after you princess." Sky said breaking the kiss and holding the palace door open for me to walk in

"Thank you King Sky." I said with a bit of laughter afterwords

"Where have you two been?" Stella asked

"Just outside talking about the Trix." I said

"Well now that we are all here we can talk about a battle plan." My dad said

"Yes but King Oritel who is this is Miriasebel." Flora asked

"She was once a fairy but then took the path of evil and became a very powerful and dangerous witch when her hate for her mother over took her kind soul." My dad explained

"But dad Miria was a quiet and peaceful fairy why did she hate her mum so much her mum is super powerful in the court of Domino." I asked

"That is exactly why do you remember Daniel Forellea her boyfriend well he killed his father and got sentence to 5 years." My dad said

"Well enough about that why don't we go and have some lunch." My mum suggested

"I agree I'm hungry" Rivin said

"Rivin be polite to Blooms parents." Musa said angrily

"Oh don't worry Musa he just calls it like he sees it." My mum said

 **Meanwhile at the secret base of the Trix**

Diaspro's _POV_


	3. Introducing villains and amazing tales

**Previously**

 **"Don't worry Musa he calls it as he sees it." My mum said**

 **Chapter 3 introducing the villains and amazing tales.**

 _Diaspro's POV_

"Icy my evil friend I'm here why do you want to talk to me?" I called out I was going to pick up my designer gown from the royal Dress maker when I was called here by my very truly wicked friends the Trix.

" Ah my Bloom hater friend Diaspro I have called you here because I need news about Bloom." Icy said

"Icy dear are you not going to introduce me to your friend little sister." A strange voice called out you could practically hear the evil in her voice and wait Icy has a sister

" Diaspro meet Miria my older long-lost sister, When I was about two years old I got forced out my house when the three witch's attacked but then they found me and made me one of them I have always been evil but she made me ten times more powerful." Icy explained

"So is your older sister more powerful then you Icy?" I asked sarcastically

"No she is older but I'm more powerful." Icy said with a smirk.

"Wait your surname is Sentopia, Icy Sentopia I like it." I said laughing

"No I ditched the surname when I was taken away then I changed my name to Icy." Icy said

"Hang on what is your real name then?" I asked

"Don't you dare tell her sister." Icy told her sister but she didn't listen when I herd Icy's real name I could not stop laughing.

"Isabella her name is Isabella Sentopia." Miria said

"I now know why you changed it." I said "Anyway I have news on he little princess from Domino. She is in Domino right now with the rest of the disgusting Winx and also Prince Sky and his friends are there."

"Quick question Diaspro why do you hate Bloom I know why my sister does and I hate any sort of important role in Domino thanks to my mother and King Oritel they sentenced my boyfriend for 5 years just cause he killed his dad." Miria asked

"SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND FUTURE HUSBAND SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS I WILL KILL BLOOM TO GET SKY!" I yelled I didn't mean for it to be that loud

"Not so loud you will make the hideout collapse it is a cave, Diaspro Bloom makes all our blood boil over but be careful." Icy said

"Sorry she makes me so angry anyway you have a plan Icy." I said to change the subject

"Yeah I do we collapse the castle with Bloom underneath everything she will be squished as a bug." Icy said

"Amazing Bloom will die and Sky will be mine." I said with a hackle at the end.

 _Sky's POV_

"Brandon can I tell you something." I asked my best friend

"Yeah Sky what is up?" He asked me

"I want to marry Bloom." I said I was smiling just at the thought of it

"What that is amazing Sky you finally find true love." Brandon said giving me a high five

"Yes I love Bloom more then anything in the world I would give my life for her so I think no I know I want to marry her." I explained my love for her grows stronger every day.

"Yes Sky I see that every time you two are together nothing keeps you apart and you always fight by her side." Brandon said laughing

"Anyway what I wanted to ask you is do you think it is a good Idea." I asked

"Of course I do Sky your happiness means everything to me your my best friend. why do you ask that?" he said with confusion

"Well my parents want me to marry Diaspro I can't marry her I love Bloom reason for marring Diaspro nothing I don't like anything about her the only thing is she is from my planet, reasons for marring Bloom I love her, she is a princess, she is beautiful, she has a sense of humour, she has a kind heart. the list goes on forever for marring bloom but nothing for Diaspro why don't my parents see that." I explained as soon as I finished my ranting the very definition of beauty comes out my Bloom.

" Well I will leave you two alone see you later Sky." Brandon said winking and walking away

"Yeah see you later Brandon." I said

"um Hi Sky." Bloom said she seemed nervous for some reason

"Hey Bloom you ok looks like something is on your mind." I asked her

"Oh Sky you always seem to know when I'm happy or sad or if something is on my mind." She said it is true I know her to well for her to keep something from me.

"Come and sit down and tell me what is on your mind." I said taking her hand and bringing her over to sit next to me

"Well it is two things, The first is about Stella and Brandon I'm worried about her she is freaking ut because her dad is making her have an arranged marriage and she is not allowed to marry Brandon I don't know why she won't tell anyone, the second is I'm afraid Sky..."

 **Authors notes.**

 **Thank you everyone who has read and left a comment on my story.**

 **I love writing and writing about one of my old favourite TV shows is really fun hope you enjoy this fanfic**

 **I also want to say the transformation will be coming soon so I will keep posting**

 **I'm also saying sorry in advance because next week my schedule will get busy and I won't post as often but I will try.**

 **BIG EVENTS HAPPING SOON CAN'T WAIT. I love all my fans by**

 **-Starcosuperfan20153 3 3**


	4. The Collaspe of The Castle

**Notes**

 **hey everyone thanks to people following and reviewing on my story I am uploading another chapter. Anyway if you like this story please read my other story called holiday horror it is a star vs the forces of evil. Anyway Story time please enjoy**

 **Starcosuperfan2015.**

 **Previously**

 **I'm afraid Sky**

 **Now**

 _Blooms POV_

"Afraid of what Bloom?" Sky asked me as he put as arm round me.

"I'm afraid that we won't be together forever." I said looking down at the ground but away from Sky's face so he wouldn't see me cry.

"What makes you say that we won't Bloom?" Sky asked me trying to get me to look at him

"Your parents, they want you to marry Diaspro." I said with a heavy heart.

"And I say not a chance of me marrying that witch I'm yours forever Bloom." He said pulling me into a hug I hugged him back with a smile on my face

"Really Sky?" I asked excitedly

"Really Bloom." He said kissing my forehead.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Stella called out from a balcony overlooking where me and Sky were talking

"STELLA!" I hear the others call out from behind the door me and Sky just laughed at the other five Winx

"Bloom can we talk in private?" Sky asked he seemed really nervous

 _Oh no does he wanna break up is he telling me he is forced to marry Diaspro_ I thought of course Sky could tell that I was thinking

"Bloom can you hear me?" He asked

"Oh yeah sorry lost in thought." I said totally embarrassed

"HAHAHA Princess Bloom of Domino just the person I want to see." A voice cried out I knew exactly who it was without looking up

"DIASPRO!" Me and Sky screamed as we rushed inside to warn the Winx

"Winx Diaspro is back and she is after me lets transform." I said the other Winx girls just nodded and got into position.

"Magic Winx Butterflix." we all screamed as we started to transform

"It is not just her who is after you Bloom." Icy and the rest of the Trix including the new member Miria called out to me.

"Lets go Winx." yelled as we flew up the stairs

"Bloom are you ok?" My loving sister Daphne asked

"You might wanna transform Daphne we have company." I told her

"Daphne Nymph of Sirenix." Daphne yelled as she transformed into her fairy mode.

"Where is Thoren?" Sky asked when he finally found us and the rest of the guys.

"He was outside." Daphne said

 **Meanwhile outside.**

 _No one's POV_

"Hey Thoren long time no see am I right." Diaspro said

"Diaspro what are you doing here?" Thoren asked

"To kill Bloom your sister in law." Diaspro stated

"You will not harm her." Thoren said angrily

"Yes I will and you will help you are now under my spell I control you." Diaspro chanted

"I do as you say." Thoren said but his eyes were purple with dark magic.

"You will keep Bloom inside make sure she is but everyone else is out." Diaspro said

"As you wish Diaspro." Thoren said and ran inside to do just that

 **Back inside**

 _Blooms POV_

"Volcanic attack." I screamed as fire shot out my hand towards the Trix

"Ice blade." Icy screamed as a blade of Ice shot out nearly hitting me I dodged it

"Sky try and get everyone out the castle it is shaking and it might collapse." I commanded but as usual he didn't listen

"No Bloom I'm staying and fighting with you I'm never gonna leave your side." Sky said I just blushed and continued fighting

"Bloom me and Thoren will get people out you keep fighting." Daphne said

"Ok Daphne we got things under control here."

"Just be safe little sister." Daphne said before flying away as soon as she said that Thoren showed up

"Thoren your here Daphne went to get everyone out go with her." I said he nodded and ran after his flying fairy

"Sky you sure?" I asked

"Together forever Bloom." Is all he said before he started to fight again

"Bloom we need to lead the witches out of the castle." My dad Oritel called out

" Good idea dad." I called out leading the witches outside with the Winx

"Come and get me Bloom." Diaspro called out

"I'm going after her Sky you stay out here. I said

"No Bloom we both go or neither of us go." Sky said

"But I don't want you to get hurt Sky." I said flying of into the castle

"Bloom." Sky called out after me as he chased me

"Oh Bloom." Diaspro called out from one of the rooms

"Ah ha I found you." I said bursting threw the door " Thoren let go of him Diaspro."

"Ok Thoren get her." Diaspro commanded him

"Yes Diaspro." He answered

"Sky help me." I called out as soon as I did Sky came bursting threw the door

"Let go of her Thoren." Sky told him

"No my queen Diaspro wants her prisoner." He said with an evil magic in his eyes.

"Fire blast." I called out and blasted him of me

Suddenly the castle was collapsing around us When It started to fall Diaspro and Thoren escaped

"Sky get out of here." I said

"Not without you Bloom." He said taking my hand

We were running through the rubble but a chunk of the celling was going to land on Sky we were almost out side so I pushed him out and the castle collapsed on top of me I gave my own life for his.

everything was now a blur and as far as I knew I was dying

"Goodbye Sky." were my last words before I died.

 _Sky's POV_

I saw the chunk of celling falling towards me but I was pushed out of the way as I fell to the ground in front of everyone I herd a gasp from the crowed as I got up and turned around all I saw was the castle and Blooms hand underneath it all. I felt tears in my eyes and a hole in my heart.

"No Bloom..."

 **Notes.**

 **Hey everyone. Ahh a cliff hanger what will happen Bloom is dead what will happen to the Winx club. New chapter soon hopefully.**

 **bye guys**

 **Starcosuperfan2015**


	5. LOVEIX

**Previously**

 **"No Bloom..."**

 **Story time**

 _Sky's POV_

I was crying my one true love the one I swore to protect gone in an instant so I could live

"Sky I'm so sorry." Brandon said coming over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder

"No Bloom why." Stella cried along with Daphne and the rest of the Winx plus Marion and Oritel

"Stella she did it to protect Sky she always said she would give her life for him." Brandon said with tears welling up in his eyes

"This is all my fault." I said falling to my knees

"No Sky this is not your fault Blooms care for you was very strong and she didn't want you dying she just wasn't quick enough." Daphne said knelling down by my side

I started to move some of the rubble near Blooms body then Daphne started to help we got her out all I could do was hold her limp body in my arms and cry then I turned to Thoren and Diaspro who were standing behind us

"Why did you two do this you killed her." I yelled

"Well looks like your girlfriends gone Sky but I am still here." Diaspro said with a smirk

"Seriously Diaspro and Thoren I thought you loved my little sister how could you kill her." Daphne yelled with tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Bloom I should of saved you please forgive me." I said looking down at her hoping she would respond but nothing it just reminded me that she was dead. I just cried knowing that the pain of my girlfriends death

Suddenly a beam of light appeared from Blooms heart and lifted her up into the air the shining light was so bright the everyone hade to close their eyes

 _Bloom's POV_

I felt life return to me I felt alive and I was transforming into a new me

I was just floating in a dark room with a voice talking to me.

"Well done Bloom you are the first person in 600 years to achieve Loveix you get this when you die for someone you love with all your heart your sacrifice for Sky is what activated it." Said the mysterious voice

"so voice what I can I do with Loveix then, and why am I suddenly alive again?" I asked

" Well first don't you remember my voice Bloom and second when you die for someone you truly love the Loveix makes you alive again you can fix broken hearts, bring love between people, make people happy things like that." The voice said and I realised who it was as she came out of the shadows

"Mrs Faragonda." I said giving her a hug

"Yes Bloom now just say Winx Loveix and transform go back to your friends and family." Faragonda spoke

"Ok bye Faragonda." I said with a smile

"Bye Bloom." She said as she vanished

"WINX LOVEIX!"

 **Theme song of Loveix**

 **Loveix the ultimate power**

 **Loveix blooms just like a flower**

 **Made from a sacrifice of love**

 **A power formed up above**

 **A fairy is nothing with out**

 **Love, Love, Love**

 **Bloom Fairy of the Dragons Flame**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Everybody needs Love.**

 **Narrator**

 **Bloom hade Blue High Heels with hot pink hearts all over them she hade two shiny light pink bracelets one with love Bloom on the other with love fire on. She has a gold tiara with hot pink sparkle hearts on. Her Dress was baby blue that electric pink hearts and diamonds covering the front the underneath of the skirt of the dress was baby pink netting. Her make up was baby pink lipstick and matching eye shadow but she hade a hot pink heart on each cheek. Her Wings were heart shaped and hot pink with two blue strips on also on her wings hade her name written in royal blue.**

 _Blooms POV_

A flash a blinding light then I saw my castle as a pile of rubble then I herd a loud gasp come from behind me turned around on my heels to see my family, my friends and my love staring in amazement that I was alive.

"Um hey guys miss me." I said laughing nervously

"BLOOM!" They all screamed

"We thought we lost you hang n how are you alive the castle crushed you and where did you get that transformation." sky said running up to me and giving me a huge hug

"I'm just glad that in the time I was dead that you didn't go and kill yourself Sky." I said hugging him back he lifted me of the ground still in his arms I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Um Sky other people want to hug Bloom who just came back from the dead with an amazing out fit." Stella said standing behind him

"Ok Stella." Sky said putting me down on the ground then I was knocked to the ground by Stella and the other Winx including my sister Daphne

"Oh Bloom we thought we lost you forever." Stella cried

"Stella I'm right here and alive." I said returning the hug the girls gave me

"Bloom what is with that out fit it is the most beautiful fairy transformation I have ever seen." Stella screamed in excitement "And how do I get one."

"Stella I got my Loveix the first one in 600 years." I said with a smile on my face but I transformed out of my fairy mode because I was extremely tiered

"Anyway how do you get it?" Musa asked

"You sacrifice yourself for someone you deeply love and care for like your boyfriend or a close family member." I explained

"So when you took the hit for Sky and died doing it you activated it with in you." Daphne said in amazement

"Correct as usual sister." I said giving her another hug

"Bloom our little girl we thought you lost you again." My mum said running up to me in tears of happiness and joined mine and Daphne's hug

"My baby princess I thought you were gone forever." My dad said joining the family hug it was only us four in a family hug until Sky, The Winx and the other guys joined in the only two who weren't where Diaspro and Thoren who was now free of Diaspro's spell but lefty him confused the Trix and Miria were no where to be seen.

My dad broke the group hug and spoke angrily to Diaspro and Thoren "Diaspro you are banned from the Kingdom of Domino and Thoren you are banned from having any contact with Bloom do you both understand me."

"Yes king Oritel." They both said then Diaspro flew away and Thoren approached my sister and asked.

"Hey babe you okay you seem annoyed at me?" but she just ignored him and signalled all of us including me and my parents on a walk so we can talk about how we are going rebuild the castle but Thoren approached Sky so I left

"I will catch up with you ok Bloom." He said kissing my forehead.

"Ok see you soon Sky." I said walking away with my sister, my parents and my friends.

 _Sky's POV_

"What do you want Thoren?" I asked bitterly

"Whoa I was just going to ask what is up with Daphne it isn't like her to blank me?" He said my face just grew red with anger as I glared right at him

"Really Thoren you nearly kill her little sister one of the most important people in her life and you don't know why she is mad at you." I yelled

"Me I would never kill Bloom I love my sister in law the last thing I remember is I was yelling at Diaspro cause she said she was going to try and kill her but after that nothing the next thing I know I am banned from speaking to Bloom and my wife and cousin are mad at me for something I have not even done." Thoren yelled back

"You did try and kill Bloom and if she didn't die saving me and achieving her Loveix she would still be dead you are so lucky she came back other wise I would bring you down I don't care you are my cousin or Daphne's husband you would pay for killing my Fairy." I yelled back

"Sky stop lying I would never try to kill Bloom she means a lot to you and Daphne." He said trying to reason with me

"No Thoren I remember it so clearly since it was only a few hours ago Diaspro took you into a room me and Bloom followed she flew ahead and into the room you both were in she told Diaspro to let you go she did but then commanded you to kidnap Bloom you said yes queen or something like that I was only outside the door but then I herd my Bloom screamed for me so I came in I saw you holding her then the building started to collapse around us so she fire busted you off of her and then we were trapped we were almost out but the ceiling fellshe pushed me out the way and bam she got crushed underneath everything." I explained in a very harsh tone

"I don't remember any of that." Thoren said with despair in his eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically

"Diaspro muttered something then I don't remember anything after that I just saw purple until the purple faded away and I saw all of this." Thoren explained

"So you don't remember trying to kill my girlfriend." I clarified

"No I don't and I would never do that on purpose Sky I am so sorry that I did without even knowing it." Thoren apologised

"it is ok well I better catch up with Bloom otherwise she will wonder where I got to." I said walking off in the direction my fairy walk in leaving Thoren to wonder what happed to him.

 **Meanwhile with the Winx**

 _Bloom's POV_

"So Dad what are we going to do now?" Daphne asked

"I don't know." He said rubbing her shoulder

"I think I have an idea." I said

"So tell us Bloom." Flora said

"Well my new powers I can fix broken things make every fairy, animal and object better I can give it a try." I suggested

"That is Brilliant Bloom." Daphne said giving me a hug

"A excellent idea darling." My mum said

 **"BLOOM WINX LOVEIX!"**

 **Loveix theme**

 **Loveix the ultimate power**

 **Loveix blooms just like a flower**

 **Made from a sacrifice of love**

 **A power formed up above**

 **A fairy is nothing with out**

 **Love, Love, Love**

 **Bloom Fairy of the Dragons Flame**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Everybody needs Love.**

 **END OF TRANSFORMATION.**

"Tah dah what do you guys think." I said as I twirled around in the air

"Beautiful Bloom." I herd everyone call out

"Sky what do you think?" I asked from the air

"Stunning as usual." He yelled up all I could do Is blush

"ok bloom focus." I muttered to myself

"You can do it Bloom I believe in you." Sky yelled up to me it gave me hope

 **" Flame of Fixsation!"**

 **Suddenly the castle fixed itself not even the furniture was damaged it was beautiful once again.**

I floated to the ground and transformed back into my regular clothes and everyone went inside.

"Well done Bloom." Sky said to me

"Thanks Sky anyway how was your talk to with Thoren?" I asked

"Well we mostly just yelled at each other but he said he doesn't remember any of it all he saw the entire time was purple until he saw us hugging you and now he is banned from talking to you." Sky explained

"Maybe he was under a spell." I suggested

"Wait after everything even after you almost dying you still trust him." Sky said with a stunned expression

"Maybe he is my brother In law." I said "Anyway you wanted to ask me something before the battle."

 **Messages**

 **Thanks to every one who supports this story so I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy with school.**

 **hope you keep on reading**

 **lots of love**

 **Starcosuperfan2015**


	6. Story up for grabbs

**Hey everyone Starcosuperfan here,**

 **I am giving away Destruction of Love to the first person to Pm me I know it is sad but I am out of ideas for the fanfic so please message me saying you want it. There will be no copy right features since I will post a chapter saying who has the rest of the story.**

 **One rule the story must follow what I have written so same fairy transformation and how they get it but the rest is up to you.**

 **Love my fans xxx**


End file.
